


Did we have fun last night?

by Lifeandothercomplexities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty is from Greendale, F/F, F/M, Good girl Betty Cooper wants to rebel., One night stand or the events that happen after, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities
Summary: The bus stops near them with a hiss and Betty holds the hem of her dress down tightly. Her heels are dangling at her side again, pretty pink toes on display in her cheap flip flops. She pulls his jacket closer around her as the doors open with another exhaling hiss.The throng of people begins to move and he realizes he’s been holding his breath waiting for her to say something now that it’s finally time for her to leave. Something like regret begins to build up deep in his gut and he wishes he wasn’t surrounded by so many people and so much movement suddenly, or that he had more time. It feels very anti-climatic, this departure, to what has probably been one of his life’s most unusual yet exhilarating experiences.





	Did we have fun last night?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjonesin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/gifts), [jandjsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/gifts), [Alisonrutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisonrutherford/gifts), [DarknessAroundUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAroundUs/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! So last month was kind of crazy and instead of working on my WIP this little one shot came into being:) For the lovely ladies waiting for the third chapter of Strange Love, enjoy this one while I get back to it:)
> 
> This is loosely based on a lovely little short film called "rude awakenings" that I saw a long time back while looking up Andrew Lee Potts (lovely British actor, very under-rated, one of my many dark haired boy crushes:))...I was looking for it again but unfortunately couldn't find. Give it a watch if you do!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy:*

The first thing he notices, apart from the fact that his head is about to split open because of the literal worst headache he’s ever had...the first thing he notices is the ugly as fuck cuckoo clock on the wall in front of him. The whole thing is so bizarrely ugly it’s an actual piece of art. He just stares at it perplexed for a whole minute till his head begins to pound so badly, he has to close his eyes again. 

The second thing he notices is the fact that he’s naked. 

As a rule Jughead never sleeps naked. A lifetime of insecurities and an uncertainty about the whereabouts of his next bed has left him with a distaste for this particular state of undress. He clings to his layers and although some degree of financial stability has afforded him the security of a permanent bed it’s hard to let his layers go. Which brings him back to the fact that he is naked in someone else’s bed.

He’s going to kill Archie. As soon as he can muster the energy to get out of this bed and find his clothes and then get the hell out of this house he’s going to rehydrate and eat a boxful of aspirin and then he’s going to hunt down one Archie Andrews and he’s going to fucking strangle him with his own bare hands.

This is his fault. His and Veronica’s. And Toni’s. And Toni’s psychotic girlfriend’s. No not girlfriend. Fiancée.

It’s also partly his own fault. He’s man enough to admit that. He’d promised himself never to drink again at any of Veronica’s extravagantly arranged parties the last time he had suffered a similar hangover( minus the state of undress and unfamiliar bed so this is a million times worse of course). And he’d ended up breaking his own promise because one of his best friends was getting engaged and the other one’s girlfriend was managing the fucking event.

He gets up groaning, trying to hold up his head with his hands and that is when he finally realizes what exactly has been causing the weird itchy sensation somewhere in the vicinity of his left foot. Wedged between his second and third toes there’s a platinum blonde wig.

The memories hit him like a freight train.

Fuck. 

******

Betty looks at herself in the mirror and thinks for the hundredth time since waking up naked next to a complete stranger that this is not her. It’s not who she is. And if this is the effect being 26 and still single is going to have, well then, maybe her mother’s right.

Her mascara is smudged and her hair is matted and beyond hopeless, first due to having it pushed under a wig and then having it pulled during...well... that’s an image she doesn’t need right now. She sighs and splashes cold water on her face and uses the scented soap to scrub it. It’s a terrible scent and the soap’s not going to do her skin any favours but she needs to get herself together and get the fuck out of this place before she can further embarrass herself.

She wipes her face with a pristine white towel hanging by the stand and opens her eyes to find a huge black stain on it, from where the mascara’s rubbed off.

“ Shit!” Betty hisses looking at it horrified. She snatches the towel off the stand and turns the tap on, scrubbing some soap on it and rubbing it together. A poor layer of lather forms and she washes it to realize her efforts have resulted in a stain that is somewhat dimmer but also somewhat bigger than before.

“ No, no, no!” She moans looking at the mess she’s made.” Please not now.”

Another attempt at washing off the stain fails and she finally dumps the towel in a dirty laundry hamper placed next to the sink. 

“ I’m so sorry.” She whispers and before anything else can go wrong, slips quietly out of the bathroom. The hallway is still blissfully empty and her thoughts stray to the sleeping man upstairs. She needs to get going before he wakes up. But she doesn’t have her wallet or her cell phone so it’s not like she can call a cab. She’d left her purse with Cheryl last night before hitting the bar and embarking on her subsequent adventure. She’s also missing her panties; a fact she’s becoming more aware of with each passing second. She had tried to look for them as quietly as possible while scavenging for her clothes, strewn carelessly all over the floor and though her efforts had resulted in discovering a pair of blue boxers (with tiny burgers printed on them. Oh dear God) her own red panties were no where in sight. 

She knows there is no way in hell she’s going to turn up at Thorn hill both money-less and panty-less and have Cheryl look her down smirking, and make her usual scathing comments. She can practically hear her shrill voice drawling,” Your slutty ways won’t do you any favours dear cousin,” or “ Slutty’s not a good look on you Betty dearest,” knowing full well that Betty’s usual demure, squeaky clean, perfect girl next door image is anything but slutty. 

All the more reason her comments tend to bite.

Betty tip toes quietly towards the front door, strappy heels dangling from her left hand when out of no where her stomach growls so loudly that she stops in shock at the sound. Another hunger pang hits and she remembers she hasn’t had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. 

She can make it back to Greendale without her wallet, cell phone and panties but the mere notion of having to do so on an empty stomach that’s growling is too much to bear. She looks up the winding staircase again. The guy’s probably still sleeping. It’s not like he’s the one worried about sneaking out unnoticed. Maybe, just maybe she could grab something to eat before leaving. Just a little something. Surely he won’t mind, probably won’t even notice.

The kitchen isn’t hard to locate and it’s by far the largest most elaborate kitchen she’s ever seen, other than the one at thorn hill. Come to think of it the entire house is huge. He must be loaded, Betty thinks as she opens the fridge quietly. It’s full of groceries. That’s another odd thing. There’s not a single guy she knows who has a well stocked fridge like this one. Not that she knows a lot of guys, her mind provides.

Must enjoy cooking, Betty thinks as she takes out the bread and it makes her feel infinitely better about the stranger she’s just had a one night stand with. Sexy single guy who keeps a lovely house and a nicely maintained kitchen. That’s probably what they hit off on last night; their shared love for cooking.

Not bad Betty, she tells herself almost feeling cheerful, quite the catch your one night stand.

Or maybe he’s still living with his parents, the nasty voice in her head provides again suddenly.

Betty nearly chokes on the bite of bread she’s taken and swallows the offending piece with great difficulty. She’s breaking out in a sweat already at the mere thought of being caught by some faceless middle aged lady, while she’s casually eating stolen bread in her kitchen after having wild sex with her son. 

She picks up her shoes and heart pounding puts the bread back, her own two slices forgotten on the island. Then quietly as possible, nearly runs out of the kitchen.

Only she doesn’t make it to the front door. Because standing at the base of the stairs and looking equally horrified with this encounter is the wild haired, hot eyed stranger from last night.

Fuck.

******

For a minute they just stand there, gaping at each other open mouthed and the only thing on repeat in his head is: fuck she’s even prettier than I remember.

Her blonde hair is messy (-did we really have sex last night? God she’s pretty! Shit I don’t even remember her name-) and her eyes look panicked. The white dress is bedraggled and suddenly he has a very clear memory of taking it off to her softly whimpered yes. The girl looks about ready to pass out and before he can excuse himself out of this situation and reassure her she won’t have to ever look at his face again she pipes up in a startlingly lovely voice,” Do you want some coffee?” 

Jughead blinks at her several times, opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again after a few seconds and kind of finds it hard to believe when someone with his voice says,” Sure.”

“ Right.” She nods and promptly returns to the room she just came out of. 

Jughead looks at the door through which she’s disappeared and wonders briefly if he’s supposed to follow her. Maybe his hangover is causing hallucinations. He’s never had a one night stand before but he knows it’s usually against the norms to get an offer for coffee. The girl had looked super embarrassed, that he’s certain about, so it’s not like she was hoping to see him off after an offer for breakfast. It’s a fucking weird situation and now he feels like an idiot for saying yes to coffee.

He enters the room cautiously and finds her opening cabinets and looking through drawers. She finally finds what she’s looking for (sugar apparently). There’s a pot of coffee brewing and she looks up when he comes to stand near the island. 

“ Hi.” He says completely unsure on how to act. 

“ Hi.” She says back, hesitantly, then as an after thought adds,” I’m Betty- I...err...I guess we didn’t exchange names last night. I mean other than Marilyn and James.”

“ Jughead.” He says, and at the blank expression on her face elaborates,” My name. It’s Jughead. And yeah, we didn’t.”

“ Right.” She nods and wipes her hands nervously on her dress. He wonders briefly if his face is the same bright shade of pink hers is. 

Once the coffee’s ready Betty makes herself busy pouring out two cups. She sets the steaming mug by his side and says,” I couldn’t find any milk or creamer.”

“ I take it black,” Jughead tells her and she nods. They sip their respective coffees quietly (after she’s added three spoons of sugar to her own and it’s taken all of his strength not to snatch it from her hand and throw it down the drain).

“ Quite the party last night.” Betty remarks finally peeking up at him, smudged mascara making her green eyes look impossibly bright, especially lovely. It strikes him again how gorgeous she is and something in his gut clenches. The dress has a deep halter neck and her collar bones look so delicate against the white fabric, almost breakable. His teeth seem to ache at the memory of their feel beneath them. Those collar bones and that neck, stretched out and now slightly bruised from where he’d sucked a little too roughly. The sound that had come out of her mouth. His own mouth feels dry.

“ Yeah,” he replies with some difficulty after the pause has gotten to be more than awkward and because it’s only fair that he should try, adds,” Trust the brides to go all out.”

The effort earns him a smile and her face softens, posture relaxes so that the tightly wound energy in her shoulders somehow distributes evenly throughout her body.

“ So how do you know them?” Betty asks, taking another sip of her horrible coffee,” The brides?”

“ Toni’s best friend at your service. Please don’t tell me you’re Cheryl’s” he says then regrets it immediately when she looks up sharply. But the smile is still there. 

“ Uhh-no, not best friend. More along the lines of cousin.”

Jughead’s mouth falls open,” No fucking way!”

Betty giggles and the sound causes another muscle to clench.

“ I know it’s hard to believe, especially since my family hasn’t been blessed with the legendry Blossom red hair or the legendary maple syrup fortune.” 

“ Thank God for that,” Jughead replies dryly and feeling reckless adds,” I’m sorry to offend you but your cousin’s a piece of work.”

“ Your best friend doesn’t seem to think that,” Betty counters softly and her tone holds a slight tone of chiding. 

“ Toni’s crazy for her.” Jughead mutters with an eye roll. The girl’s contemplating him with a slightly amused expression on her face and he feels his neck grow hot.

“ And Cheryl’s crazy for Toni. I know she’s-“ Betty gestures vaguely in the air then continues,”- a little too much to deal with sometimes but her heart’s in the right place. And she’s loyal to the bone for the ones she loves.”

“ You seem to be in her good books.” Jughead says and Betty shrugs.

” I don’t know about that. We weren’t very close until recently and even now it’s hard to tell with her sometimes. But I do know she’s never been more in love with a person than she is with your Toni.”

Jughead can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips as he nods and sets his now empty mug down,” That’s good to know.”

“ Do you want more coffee?” Betty asks and he shakes his head. She’s fidgeting. Constantly. It’s kind of driving him crazy.

“ I -uhh, better get going actually.” He says,” Thanks for the coffee.”

Betty blinks at him,“ Oh-I...ok I guess I better leave too. Thank you for...you know the coffee and um-I took some bread from the fridge if that’s ok? I did freak-out a little just now because I didn’t want to out stay my welcome obviously but hey, all’s good I suppose.”

Jughead just looks at her blankly and she gets up from her seat. “ Just let me grab my shoes and you can lock up if you’re leaving.”

“ Lock up?” Jughead repeats dumbly.

“ Yeah,” Betty says, picking up her sandals and depositing the mugs in the sink. She turns around and Jughead’s just about to ask her what she means again when the phone starts ringing. Both of them look at the phone as it continues to ring and then at each other.

“ Do you plan on taking it?” Betty asks and Jughead wrinkles his brows.

“ Why would I take your call?”

“ My call? Why would someone call me at your place?” she asks incredulously and Jughead’s looking at her like she’s just lost her head when the phone cuts to voice mail.

“ Stella!” A woman’s breezy voice sing songs over the phone,” It’s Clare. I have the most amazing news!! Guess who just caught dear old Jeff canoodling a very excited looking Sally at the garden party the Mantles threw this Thursday! And oh I met Mary there too! She’s positively glowing these days. I do wonder what’s up with all these visits to Riverdale...anyway I can’t wait for you to get back from your vacation! I’ve got so much gossip to share! Call back soon! Bye!” 

The phone beeps again signalling the end of the voice mail and Jughead looks at Betty who is shuffling uncomfortably on her bare feet ( pink toes, very pretty he notes), probably embarrassed by the nature of the message. 

He can’t help grinning as he says a little cheekily,” Your parents are away on vacation?”

Betty looks at him puzzled,” No they’re home back in Greendale. Isn’t this a phone call for your parents?”

It strikes them at probably the exact same instant because Betty’s face morphs into an expression of such complete horror that it’s almost comical. Or would be if his own expression wasn’t mirroring hers.

“ Shit!” She gasps as Jughead lets out a string of expletives.

“ Oh my god! This isn’t your house is it!” she wails wringing her hands.

“ Nope. And I’m assuming it’s not yours either!” Jughead says trying and failing to keep the rising panic at bay.

“ Oh my god. We broke into someone’s house. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God.” She’s shaking her head so vigorously that he feels dizzy just looking at her.

“ You knew where the key was! I remember you took it out from under the mat!” she points at him and he can’t help fuming at how accusatory she sounds.

“ How the fuck did you know it was under the mat?”

“ I don’t know?-beginner’s luck probably.” He deadpans. She passes him a look and he snaps,” You were right there ok...both of us were pretty drunk so let’s not point fingers.”

Betty moans taking her head in her hands, heels forgotten on the floor,” We’re going to get arrested. I don’t even have my ID. Oh my god.”

“ Look, it’s not that bad-“

“-not that bad? Are you fucking serious right now-“

“-what I mean is they’re obviously on vacation still so it’s not like they’ll know-“

“-oh my god! Can you even hear yourself? There could be surveillance cameras all over the place for all we know and-“

“-let’s cross that bridge if ever we get caught. We just need to make sure the place looks perfectly untouched and we’re good-“

“-I can’t believe this is happening to me,” she cries out rubbing her eyes furiously and Jughead stares at her alarmed, desperate to avoid any kind of an emotional outburst.

“ Look just calm down ok...it’s not like we stole or broke anything..” he tries to reason with her. Betty lets out a mirthless laugh and given the crazed out look on her face, it only heightens his sense of dread.

“ I think I’m going to pass out.” she tells him suddenly very calm even as she begins to sway on her feet.

“ What? No!” Jughead yells sprinting towards her and not a minute too soon because she nearly slumps in to him as he tries to cradle her in his arms. Her eyes look unfocused and her skin is clammy and Jughead wonders for a second if this is God demanding payback for his sins.

“ Please not now! Please God not now,” he mutters grievously, as he tries to balance her weight and open the tap so he can splash some cold water on her face. It seems to do the trick because the glazed over look in her eyes passes and suddenly they are sharply focused again. She jumps away from him ( a sting he tries to ignore) and gulps noisily at the air, trying to breathe deeply. 

“ Oh god.” She says,” Oh my god.”

“ Marilyn,” Jughead begins and when despite her near faint state she raises an eye brow at him ,continues,” kidding. Betty, let’s just stay in the moment please. Work with me here..”

Betty to her credit takes another deep breath, then practically slaps herself lightly several times. Jughead watches with mouth slightly open as she tightens her ponytail, then rolls her shoulders back and straightens her spine. It’s an experience to watch. She narrows her eyes at him when she catches him staring.

“ Ok.” She says,” Ok. We’re good. Nothing’s wrong, we accidently broke in to someone’s house, had great sex in their bed and drank their coffee, but other than that we’re innocent. There’s absolutely no need to worry or-“

His ears perk up and he smirks,” Great sex huh?”

She pauses mid ramble,” What?”

Jughead flushes and the smirk disappears,” Uh-you-just said we had great sex?”

Betty takes another deep breath and then blows air out of her mouth and the sight should not be nearly as distracting as it is, but it is. His brain is putting the word blow next to her mouth and churning up images he needs to get rid of immediately.

“ I think we need to focus on getting out of here.” She says in a clipped tone and Jughead has to clamp his jaw to not reply with,” Yes ma’am.”

She picks up her shoes again, bending daintily he notices. 

“ Grab your jacket,” she points to where it’s lying on the counter,” we’re going to walk out of this place with heads held high and conscience clear.”

She’s transformed herself from damsel in distress to woman in charge and he likes this multi faceted pretty girl very much suddenly. He moves to grab his jacket and suddenly remembers the platinum blonde wig he’d stuffed in the inner pocket.

“ This isn’t yours is it?” he grins holding it out.

Betty snatches it from him,” You know very well it is James Dean.” She says bitingly and he lets out a low laugh.

He really likes this girl. 

He’s considering how exactly he’s supposed to ask her for her number before she leaves when his thoughts are rudely interrupted by the very obvious sound of the front door opening and a woman’s alarmed voice saying loudly,” Rick! The door’s open! Did you not lock up before leaving!”

Both of them turn to each other in shock.

“Fuck!” he hisses.

******

All her life Betty Cooper has been labelled a good girl: she’s never broken any rules, never cheated, never partied too hard, never slept around. She’s known for being the first one to volunteer at the hospital, the animal shelter, the homeless shelter. She makes world class cookies and cupcakes and the best damn brownies in all of Greendale. Her clothes are undoubtedly cute but modest, her hair never messy, shoes always practical. She has a sensible job. A sensible house. A sensible lifestyle.

All her life Betty Cooper has played by the rules and she’s sick of it. She wants to rebel.

The decision to go to Cheryl’s old age Hollywood themed engagement party last night, dressed as sexy Marilyn Monroe and not an elegant Grace Kelly (as her mother had so subtly suggested) had been part of that rebellion. The decision to skip her usually cute but modest undergarments and splurge on sexy red lingerie instead, also had been part of that rebellion (not that she had any intentions of showing it to anyone. This was to make her feel sexy and empowered in ways only red lingerie can evoke). 

The rebellion had sort of extended into getting drunk within the first hour of turning up late at the party and then getting even more drunk when she’d met the gorgeous James Dean look alike, all broody and sinful but very willing to engage in conversation with her and then very willing to engage in other ways with her too.

Now as she realizes she’s been as good as caught trespassing, no-breaking into someone’s home and causing some degree of damage( the sheet stains, the towel, the coffee and bread), Betty is suddenly far too unwilling to have her rebellion end. 

Good girl Betty would probably wait half shivering from fear for the owners of the house to enter the kitchen and then like a good girl confess her sins and be willing to pay for them however they might deem fit.

Rebel Betty is in no mood to pay. 

She puts on her wig and grabs Jughead,” Put your jacket on,” she commands and he can probably tell from her deadly tone of voice that she’s serious because he puts it on in a second even as the sound of footsteps approaches. The second before the door to the kitchen opens, she ruffles his hair so that it falls all over his face and whispers,” Play along.”

He’s still gaping at her as the door opens and she plasters the patented Cooper smile on her face and finally turns to address the people who she knows are named Stella and Rick and on whose property she is currently standing, grinning like an idiot.

“ Stella!” Betty coos and has the distinct satisfaction of seeing Stella’s mouth fall open,” Oh it’s so good to see you! I had the most amazing time and James and I are so grateful to you for letting us stay. I’ll make it a point to thank Clare in person for the wonderful recommendation! Oh by the way she asked me to tell you she has some amazing news about Jeff and Sally. You should call her as soon as you can., but we really need to leave now or we’ll miss the flight!”

Stella and Rick are gaping at her with their eyeballs so huge they look ready to pop out. Jughead next to her seems to be in pretty much the same state. This is the golden moment. She takes Jughead’s hand in a death grip and nearly has to jerk him out of his stupor as she walks, back ramrod straight, nose held high, straight across the room with Jughead in tow, his hand securely clasped in hers. 

Stella and Rick move soundlessly, giving them enough room to walk out. She gives them a parting smile and as soon as they’ve exited the room whispers an urgent,” Run!”

Jughead to his credit has gathered enough wits to finally grasp what is going on and makes for the front door. They run out together and it’s the most ridiculously risky thing she’s ever done but also the most exciting as they sprint across the street, run through an alley and take another street by storm. She’s aware of the scene they are making, running like crazy across the town in full daylight, her in a wig and barefoot, him in his jacket and hair dishevelled, laughing like lunatics. 

They take another turn and come to an abrupt stop. Both of them are breathless and gasping and Betty is clutching her sides, face contorted in pain partly from running but also from laughing so loudly. There’s something wedged in the gutter and the street is overflowing with dirty water that stinks.

Jughead turns to her panting,” Come on, we can’t stop now! It’s only safe across this street.” He moves to pull her along but she halts him.

“ Wait! I need to put my shoes on! I can’t just walk through that dirty water barefoot!” She breathes out as she bends to put her heels on. She remembers suddenly she doesn’t have panties on and clutches the hem of her dress cursing herself thoroughly as she straightens again.

“ I don’t think your shoes are going to help anyway. The whole gutter’s overflowing.” Jughead says tone urgent,” Don’t take this the wrong way but I think we need to get the fuck out of here before the cops arrive.”

She’s not expecting what he does next. Which is why she squeals in the most childish manner when he promptly bends and picks her up bridal style in his arms.

“ What are you doing?” she yelps but wraps her arms securely around his neck all the same.

“ Getting you across milady.” Jughead says winking at her, as he steps into the dirty water and begins trudging across the street. The water splashes noisily as his heavy combat boots cut through it. Betty feels a strange sort of giddy and breathless, a result of the wink and his courtesy and his damn beautiful face in such near proximity to her own. Desire coils low in her belly like a snake and takes her by surprise. He looks up suddenly to find her staring and she flushes but is unable to look away. His eyes are so intense and such a wonderful shade of blue. And the way his hair falls into them is just so...so just everything.

“ You’re a real charmer you know that..” she says voice soft and dreamy and he laughs out.

“ That’s a first. I’ve been called many a thing but never a charmer before.”

Betty pouts,” That’s probably because no one’s ever had the honour of being saved by you dear knight.”

“ You’re warming up to me,” he smirks,” First charmer, then knight. I may just end up in your bed again...” 

A thrill runs through her at his words. She finds herself rather excited at the prospect but Jughead seems to take the pinkening of her cheeks the wrong way as his eyes widen at what he’s just blurted out.

“ I meant...I didn’t mean-“

“-I know, it’s fine-“

“-no really...I’m usually never like this-“

“ It’s ok Jughead.” She repeats trying to reassure him but it feels like he’s deeply regretting his choice of words judging from the small frown and Betty wants to say something like, I would be honoured to have you in my bed again. The thought itself is so embarrassing that she ends up falling quiet too, just as they reach the end of the street.

Jughead hastily puts her down and she steps back. The awkwardness between them is stifling suddenly and Betty feels disappointment settle like a poorly digested meal in her stomach. It had been so funny and light between them just now. 

She fidgets nervously and realizes she’s still wearing the wig.

“ This needs to go.” She mutters and walks to a nearby trash can, dumping the wig in it almost violently. 

Jughead’s watching her with hooded eyes and out side in the light of day, she is so much more aware of her flaws: the complexion of her skin, the small pimple that she can already feel forming on her chin after having slept in makeup, the dampness of her hair sticking to her face, her stomach rolls, the cellulite on her thighs. Is he thinking about these things and regretting having mentioned their sexcapade now? Did he not have fun last night? Was she terrible?

She’s worked herself up to a great deal of misery when he cuts her thoughts saying,“ Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

“ What?” she asks dumbly.

Jughead shrugs,” I’m really hungry. And all that running probably burned out the calories I was counting on to keep me alive. I really need to eat or I might just pass out this time.”

Betty narrows her eyes at him as his grin returns, I just saved your ass back there, she wants to retort but doesn’t,” I better get going actually.”

Maybe it’s her imagination but he does look a little crestfallen at that and she instantly feels better. 

“ So where to?”

“ Greendale.”

He raises his eyebrows at that,” Of course. I was wondering why I’d never seen you before with the rest of the crazy crowd.”

Betty laughs then suddenly shy, softly says,” You know I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t usually make it to the parties where the crazy crowd hangs. I’ve been officially labelled too boring to hang out with.”

“ I find that hard to believe.”

There’s something about the way he say’s it, with a hint of teasing but also warmth, that makes her heart beat fast and the butterflies in her tummy go fluttering. 

“ Come on. The least I can do is walk you to the bus stop.” 

“ Oh you don’t have to,” Betty insists,” I know my way around.”

Jughead rubs his neck nervously,” I uh-figured I could-uh get your ticket. You don’t have your purse do you?”

Betty’s face falls.” Oh. No. I left it with Cheryl,” she says dejectedly,” But I can’t let you pay for my ticket-“

“ It’s fine. You can pay me back later. Come on, you don’t want to miss the bus.” 

Betty doesn’t miss the “ pay me back later,” and it makes the butterflies swoop up and down even faster. He’s holding out his hand and it feels like another adventure already. 

Rebel Betty is happy. 

******

The walk to the bus station doesn’t take long and Betty walks there still barefoot and he finds it ridiculously endearing.

“ These heels are really uncomfortable. And it’s not like my feet can get any dirtier.” She replies in answer to his query. 

They find out there’s a bus leaving in half an hour for Greendale at the ticket counter and Jughead buy’s a ticket.

“ There’s a store just around the corner,” Jughead tells her handing her the ticket,” We have about fifteen minutes to spare. I can get us some water and aspirin if you want to wait here.” In all the excitement since his day started he’d forgotten about his hangover and now that the adrenaline rush is over he realizes his head is beginning to feel twice it’s size again.

“ I’ll come with you if you don’t mind,” Betty says immediately and he nods.

At the store Jughead grabs a bottle of water and some aspirin and they split it between them after he’s paid for it. He takes large gulps and the water soothes his parched throat. 

“ Hey could I borrow your phone?” Betty asks suddenly,” I figured I should call my mom and let her know I’m on my way back.”

“ I don’t have it,” Jughead says,” I left it home last night.”

“ Oh-ok..” she bites her lip looking around, “ I guess I’ll ask if they have a pay phone here..”

She wanders off towards the counter ( after he’s given her some change for the phone and she’s mumbled an embarrassed thank you) and his eyes focus suddenly on a colourful display of flip flops on sale. He walks up to the display and on a whim picks out a bright yellow pair with tiny strawberries on it. He’d caught a hint of strawberries on her skin while carrying her across the dirty gutter water. Maybe she has a thing for them.

Betty’s not back yet so he figures he can visit the deli counter in the grocery section. There, after much deliberation, Jughead grabs four sandwiches that look super tempting thanks to his now angrily protesting stomach. He also gets two cartons of chocolate milk. He’s paying for them at the counter along with Betty’s flip flops when she joins him.

“ Just called my mom, she also has a spare set of keys to my house and thankfully she’s home so I can grab those from her.”

“ That’s great.” He holds out the sandwiches and chocolate milk to her and she takes them looking surprised but deeply grateful.” I figured we didn’t have to starve even though we had to skip out on the breakfast date.”

His fucking mouth.

Betty looks a little shyly at him and smiles despite his stupid comment. 

“ I- uhm...these are for you too..they were on sale... you don’t have to walk barefoot.” He mumbles holding out the slippers.

He’s expecting her to protest and say he didn’t have to. What he’s not expecting is for her to lean forward suddenly and hug him.

“ You really are a charmer.” She whispers breathlessly.

His face breaks out in a grin and Betty asks the salesperson for a pen and some paper and scribbles something on it.

He’s still processing this turn of events as she folds the paper and slips it in his pocket.” My phone number. In case you want it.” She says in the same breathless voice.

“ I want it.” He says so seriously that two bright spots appear on her cheeks immediately and it’s a sight he really likes.

They walk back to the bus stop while munching their sandwiches in relative silence and it’s oddly comfortable. 

It’s almost time and Jughead feels his heart begin to sink a little. It’s something he associates with being hungry but the three sandwiches he just consumed say otherwise. Betty shivers a little. It’s not too chilly but her dress leaves her arms and back nearly exposed. 

“ I wish I had my cardigan,” she says abruptly,” I left everything with Cheryl, my wallet, my phone, half my clothes. My mother might just pass out when I get off the bus at Greendale.”

Her dress is modest. Compared to what nearly everyone else had been wearing last night it had been pretty tame. But now in the light of day with her smudged makeup and her messy hair it looks...it’s definitely giving a “ I got down and dirty last night," kind of vibe. And this girl has curves to kill for. She’s right. It’s not exactly travel appropriate. 

He shrugs off his jacket and holds it out,” Here take this.”

Betty’s eyes widen and she blushes,” I can’t take this. You’ve already paid for my ticket and my breakfast and my slippers. I’m not going to rob you of your jacket too.”

“ So don’t,” he says softly,” Bring it back when you come for the next crazy party Cheryl plans. Because Toni’s warned me last night was just the beginning.”

Betty looks at him and smiles. She must realize he’s right because she nods and takes the offered jacket and puts it on with a shyly whispered,” Thank you.”

The jacket swamps her lovely figure and reaches almost mid-thigh but for all the less skin that is now on display, having her engulfed in his jacket has the complete opposite effect. His heart seems to expand to twice it’s size in his rib cage just looking at her.

From the periphery of his vision he can see the bus approaching and he wishes he had his camera so he could take a picture of her in this moment, so beautiful in her messy glory, wearing a piece of his clothing, peeking up at him through her mascara smudged eyelashes. 

The bus stops near them with a hiss and Betty holds the hem of her dress down tightly. Her heels are dangling at her side again, pretty pink toes on display in her cheap flip flops. She pulls his jacket closer around her as the doors open with another exhaling hiss.

The throng of people begins to move and he realizes he’s been holding his breath waiting for her to say something now that it’s finally time for her to leave. Something like regret begins to build up deep in his gut and he wishes he wasn’t surrounded by so many people and so much movement suddenly, or that he had more time. It feels very anti-climatic, this departure, to what has probably been one of his life’s most unusual yet exhilarating experiences. 

She abruptly halts his train of thought as she reaches forward on her tiptoes and leaves a soft kiss right at the corner of his mouth. He wants to tilt his lips on a whim and catch her pretty ones with his own. That hint of strawberries on her skin is so tempting and he wonders what she’d do if he licked her. 

“ Goodbye Jughead,” Betty says softly, shyly and steps back.

But there’s something about the way she says it, ‘goodbye’, that doesn’t feel like an ending. It feels like a beginning; hopeful and bright and new and shiny, clichéd as it may sound. He wants to reach out and touch her face, ask her if he really did touch her last night too and it wasn’t just a fever dream. Ask her if the lingering sweetness in his mouth is a taste she left there. 

I don’t want you to go, he thinks. 

“ Goodbye Marilyn,” he says instead and it feels like her answering smile is a little wistful.

She walks backwards, still looking at him and nearly trips on something and he jerks forward to help her but she straightens herself immediately with a sheepish grin on her face. Jughead retracts his outstretched arms awkwardly and jams his hands in his pockets, glancing towards the lady who is looking at them with great interest. The woman gives him a knowing smile and he feels his neck grow hot.

Betty’s already boarded the bus by the time he looks back and it’s not long before the doors close with another hiss and the bus is moving away from him. He feels a weird sort of heaviness in his chest but then one of the curtains moves a little and there she is again, smiling brightly at him as she waves. His own face morphs into an answering smile so wide it feels like his jaw’s never been stretched this far before.

She grows smaller and smaller as the bus recedes and the heaviness seeps back. His fingers itch for a cigarette and he pushes his hands deeper in his pockets. His left hand comes into contact with some kind of lacy fabric and he pulls it out startled.

It’s a pair of bright red very sexy, very skimpy lace panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I was planning on this being a one shot but I kind of have a second chapter planned. Let me know if you'd like to read more about this universe! 
> 
> Your comments make me happy and get my creative juices flowing!!! I would love to have your feedback so please comment:) i'm @honestlyhappymoon on tumblr if you guys wanna come chat;)
> 
> Much love!!


End file.
